


The Ring

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, after watching that Live With Kelly interview where Zach was questioned about his ring, I was inspired to write a little something. (✿◠‿◠)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on Aug 5th.
> 
> Purely a work of my imagination. No offence intended to those portrayed herein.

“Didn’t I tell you to wear the ring on your pinky like me?”

Zach smiles into the phone, cradling it closer as he sinks onto his couch. “Where’s the fun in that?”

He hears a snort from the other end. “Living dangerously, I like it.”

Lifting his left hand, Zach studies the band of silver encircling his ring finger. Truthfully it’s much more than that. Despite the obvious danger of inviting questions about it from eagle-eyed journalists, he wants to wear the ring on the correct finger because it’s important. It’s a symbol—maybe not one that means anything to anyone else, but it means everything to _him_. It’s a piece of Chris that he carries with him, a reminder of a perfect day amongst some of the darkest he’s known. It may not be something he can acknowledge publicly yet, but this one small thing is something he doesn’t want to compromise on.

“Hey, you still with me?”

Zach blinks. “Yeah, sorry. I’m just tired… and missing my husband.” The thrill of saying that word hasn’t faded at all. He remembers whispering it in Chris’ ear on their wedding night as he pressed him back onto the sheets, remembers the way Chris had shivered, his fingers clutching a little tighter.

“I know, I miss you too,” Chris says, jolting Zach from the memory. “I wish I could ditch this press thing and fly back right now.”

“Yeah. You and me both.” After weeks of side-by-side interviews and premieres, Zach’s got used to having him there. It’s always been difficult to let go, but this time the ring on his finger makes the separation that much harder.

“It’s only three more days, though. Then we have a whole week to ourselves before the next Trek thing kicks off; our unofficial honeymoon.”

Zach’s smile returns in anticipation. “And I fully intend to make the most of it.”

A muffled voice in the background causes Chris to pull away to answer. “Yeah, okay.” Zach hears a sigh as Chris returns to the phone. “Listen, I have to go. I’ll call you after we’re done if it’s not too late.”

“Call me whatever the time,” Zach tells him without missing a beat. “I’d much rather talk to you than sleep.”

There’s a definite smile in Chris’ reply. “Okay, I will.”

When the call ends, Zach lets his hand flop to his side, but before his mood can even begin to drop again, his phone beeps. The message from Chris is only three words, words that he hadn’t been able to say in company, surrounded by a ton of heart emojis and unicorns.

Aware that he’s grinning like an idiot, and not caring one bit, Zach taps out a quick reply.

_i love you too_

**Author's Note:**

> The interview is here if you haven't seen it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pofDVDXorjE


End file.
